Step aerobics using an adjustable height aerobic step has become a fitness craze. To date, I have disclosed in my various patents and applications techniques for adjusting the height of the step in order to obtain proper safety, universal use by all sizes of people, knee comfort and safety, and the ability to vary the climbing/workout effort.
There are two basic sizes of adjustable height steps presently in use. One is what may be considered a larger step for commercial use, such as in health clubs. The larger step is longer allowing more side to side movements. The second is a smaller step for home use that is lighter, more portable and more compact for storage purposes. However, since the second step is smaller, the side to side movements are very limited. Additionally, where there is a smaller surface on which to lie the performing of warm-up exercises is severely limited.
There is therefore a need for an aerobic exercise step/bench that is adjustable in its length as well as having height adjustability.